A Chance Encounter
by GWolf
Summary: A dog demon has a run in with a human child. Read and Review people


_**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsa, deal with it**_

He stood in the snow, his pelt blowing in the cold wind. He never really knew why he had become so interested in the humans, but for centuries he'd been watching them, protecting them. Of course, any who saw him were terrified by the sight of him. The demon expected no less. Nor should they welcome him, to lower your guard to one demon may lead to you lowering your guard to them all, and that was not a wise move. No, it was his place to be hated and feared by the creatures he had come to protect, and he accepted it. He merely took to watching humans at a distance, observing their strange behaviour, and doing what he could. Today he stood on a hilltop, watching two human children play in the snow, near a frozen river. They looked to be around 12, and would soon be adults. Humans were such short lived things. At 12, a demon was barely a new born, but these children would soon form families. Glancing away, he looked to the human village situated under a warlord's castle. It was built there to protect the villagers from danger, heavily armed guards walked the road, defending their lord. But humans were such frail creatures in comparison to the more powerful demons. The demon's son alone could storm the castle and raise it too the ground. In fact, he had done so more than once, despite his father's objections. Lost in thought, the demon watched the village, forgetting about the children, until he suddenly heard a scream  
**  
**

The young boy ducked as a snowball whizzed by his friend, thrown with surprising force by the giggling girl. Before he could arm himself, another caught him in the cheek, quickly followed by one in the side of his head.

''Hey that's no fair, you've got to give me a chance to fight back''

The girl giggled again as she said, ''If you want to be a samurai, you've got to learn to think on your feet''. To prove her point, she lobbed another snowball, but he managed to dodge it, rolling on the ground even as he scooped up the snow. As he stood, he prepared to fire, a grin on his face. The girl screamed a laugh and began to run away, looking back to make sure he didn't catch her. He ran after her laughing, lobbing snowballs, but never able to hit. The two were so caught up in the game that they didn't realize where they were going. The boy finally saw he river, but his friend was running, with her face to him. He screamed a warning, but it was too late. She ran out on to the thin ice, and screamed as it collapsed under her. She surfaced once, and called out for him, but he couldn't get there in time. His hand swung out, but she sank before he could grab her, and watched in horror as his friend sank beneath the water and was washed under the ice. Shocked and alone, he collapsed to his knees and wept. He was crying so hard, he didn't notice the rapid footfalls behind him until they were nearly on top of him

She tried to scream, but her mouth was full of ice cold water. She knew she was crying, but she couldn't feel her tears.

_I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I don't want to die. Mama, Papa, someone...someone please..._

Suddenly, something crashed through the ice above, something bigger then her. It sank to the bottom of the river, but then exploded upwards, snatching her as it went. They broke through the ice, seeming to rocket through the air. Terrified, unable to see clearly through wet eyes, she tried what grabbed her. She raised her arms to rub the water from her eyes, but was shaken by a heavy impact as whatever grabbed her hit the ground, before leaping again. Finally she rubbed the water out, and looking behind her was astonished to see that the river was nowhere in sight. What could clear such distances in just a few leaps? She turned her cold, wet face to what held her and saw it was a man. A very handsome looking one at that. His white hair was tied so that it streamed behind him like a horse's tail, and above his eyes was a spiky fringe. She saw a jewelled sword hilt by his shoulders, and she could feel two more hilts pushing against her back. But something was wrong. No man was supposed to have pointed ears, or jagged purple markings on his cheeks. And his eyes...his eyes were the deepest gold, with slits for pupils. Her father had told her stories, told her what they could look like as a human. A demon, it was a demon! It...it saved her to eat her. She had been spared a watery grave only to be devoured by a monster. Her fear over came her, as did he chill in her body, and she slipped into unconsciousness, the last thing she saw was the demon's face turning to look at her as her eyes closed.

Back at the river, the boy had watched in shock as the white haired man had leapt into the water, then seconds later, had exploded out, carrying the young girl. No man could leap like that, and with horror he knew the truth.

_A demon, a demon has taken her. I...I must get the priest_

He turned and ran for the village, screaming the priest's name.

She awoke in a daze. For a moment, she couldn't remember what had happened, then it all flooded back. The ice, the river...the demon. She jerked up, and found that she had been covered in a pelt, similar to the one the demon had, but brown. She looked around and saw a fire, burning close to her, with several rabbits cooking over it. And, to the side, she saw the demon. He was sitting with his legs crossed, his eyes closed, asleep.

_Now, now, I've got to sneak away, before it wakes up and puts _me _over that fire_

She tried to stand up, but her legs were too weak, and she wobbled for a moment before falling silently on to the pelt. Fine, if she couldn't walk, she'd crawl. She turned her back on the make shift camp and began to crawl slowly away.

''I wouldn't do that if I were you''.

She froze and slowly turned to see the demon watching her.

''This area has a number of demons just waiting for a morsel such as yourself. Don't strain yourself, sit and rest''. He smiled, and the girl saw two large fangs, not long enough to be seen when his mouth was closed, but certainly big enough to be noticed. She began to shake, and would have cried, but the tears wouldn't come. Noticing this, the demon looked concerned, ''There's no need, to fear me human. After all I did save your life''.

A part of her suddenly became riled at the thought of it. ''Yes, you saved me, so that you could eat me! My father told me all about you monster''.

For a moment the demon stared at the girl, threw back his head and gave a short, barking laugh, like the bark of a dog.

''Oh, there's spirit in you human, I'll give you that much. I don't eat humans. And besides'', he said, getting to his feet and walking to the fire, ''even if I did, I'd hardly go to all that trouble for a tiny morsel like you. Huh, hardly enough to be more then a mouthful''. Again he smiled, and something in the smile calmed her. It wasn't the gleeful smile of a monster, but a smile someone would have if they thought of something completely ridiculous. As she watched, he reached into the heart of the fire, grasped a rabbit and pulled it out. He approached her and she cowered, but he got down on one knee, and placed the rabbit on the pelt.

''Go on, eat it. After all you've been through, you'll need the get your strength up. You'll spend the night here, and tomorrow, I will take you back to your village''.

She took the rabbit, and gingerly too a bite, then broke into a grin as she said, ''This is wonderful''.

He smiled at her as she ate, ''You human children certainly recover quickly''. She suddenly looked angry, her face positively black, ''Something wrong?''

''I'm not a child! Don't dare call me one! I am 12 years old, and my marriage will be arranged next year, so show some respect!". She'd always hated when people called her a child, she was more mature then many of the older girls she knew. Her face suddenly went pale as she realized what she had done. She had given out to a demon! She looked at his face, fearing to see him ready to tear her apart, but he merely smiled as he bowed his head.

''Of course, if the lady wishes to be addressed properly, then so it shall be".

She smiled reluctant smile back at him and went back to her rabbit. He looked at her for a moment, then sat down, watching the fire. As she ate, her eyes never left him

_He's nothing like the demons Papa told me about. He hasn't any scales or anything. And he's friendly, and...rather handsome_

She suddenly turned crimson as he turned his head to her and smiled. The smile widened as he saw this.

''So, my lady, might I know your name. Its very poor manners not to at least let a rescuer know who he rescued''.

''...Izayoi...what's your name''

He suddenly looked thoughtful, ''My name? It has been so many centuries since I have heard it used, I've forgotten. But those around me call me the Inu no Taishou''.

Izayoi couldn't imagine being so old you'd forgotten your own name. ''How old are you?''

''I stopped counting at four thousand'', he said with a smile.

Stopped counting at four thousand? Yet he looked younger then her father.

''That's amazing''. She suddenly sat to attention, ''What was it like that long ago''.

''What was it like? A very different place, Lady Izayoi. There were animals that are gone now, and humans were very different''.

And so the two of them talked, until she finally fell asleep.

The next morning, she woke up and looked for her rescuer, but there was no sign of him. She stood up, feeling refreshed. There wasn't a trace of him, but the fire looked like it had just been put out, so he must have just left. Beside the fire, the rabbits that had not been eaten were tied in a bundle. And on top of the bundle, there was small flower. Izayoi picked it up and smiled. He had been very kind to her...and was very handsome. Again she blushed at the thought. She was brought back to reality to the sound of someone coming. Remembering the warning of demons from the night before, she picked up a simmering piece of wood from the burned out fire, but dropped it instantly as she heard a voice.

''Izayoi! Izayoi! Are you here!"

"Takemaru!I'm here".

A moment later, Takemaru appeared, followed by several villagers and a priest. The young boy rushed over and grabbed her, crying into her shoulder.

''I couldn't save you, not form the river, not from the demon''.

She patted him on the head as he cried, ''Takemaru, I'm fine. I'm alright. No harm has come to me''.

The priest raised some sort of talisman and began swinging it around the campsite.

''Young lady, the demon, where is it. We must find it, before it attacks anyone''.

She opened her mouth to defend him, but it closed again. No one would ever believe her if she told the truth. After a moment she said, ''Demon, what demon. I don't remember anything. I fell in the river, then I woke up here. I caught these rabbits, and waited for rescue''.

The priest looked around, then pointed to the pelt, ''Where did that come from, child''.

She turned red for a moment, before looking at the priest, her tone harsher, ''I simply woke up like this. I don't know where that pelt came from, _old man_

Takemaru looked shocked, as did the priest.

''You should respect your elders child, especially after they come to save you from a monster. Come, we will return to the village'', he gestured to the pelt, ''Bring it, we may be able to use it to sense the demon's aura''.

The group began to move out, but not before Izayoi grabbed her rabbits, and placed her flower in her hair

It was cold. He stood watching the village. It was a dark night, the moon covered by the clouds. Somewhere in that village, Izayoi slept, having been retrieved by her people. When he'd heard them coming, he had quickly gathered the rabbits, placed the flower on them and hurried off. He feared no human priest, but he didn't want to fight in front of her. It had been a strange night. He had not often talked with humans, and never with a child. And never with a human like Izayoi. She was curious, friendly and had laughed a lot throughout his stories. And as she had fallen asleep, she had leant against him for warmth. It had been a good night. And it was good to know at least one human out there did not think him a monster. He felt a pinch on his neck, and absently swatted it. Bringing his hand down, never taking his eyes from the village he said, ''Myoga, someday I would enjoy a more traditional greeting from you''.

The flea demon gathered himself before answering, ''Well I've been gone so long, My Lord, and have had a long trip. I didn't think you'd mind so-''. He stopped as he saw his master wasn't listening, just staring at the human village with a smile. ''My Lord, what are you smiling at?''

''Oh, just thinking to myself Myoga. You don't need to sound so worried, I'm not Sesshomaru, my smile need not be feared''.

The flea spluttered apologies, but the demon merely barked a laugh. ''So, my loyal vassal, to what do I owe the privilege of your presence, it has been many months since I've been so blessed''.

Myoga suddenly looked nervous. ''Well, My Lord, I..I need a favour, I was...was wondering...if you could do me a favour...I...I need you to get me far from this region..quickly!''

''Oh, and why is that?''  
The look on the flea's face told the demon all he needed to know.

''Myoga, are you having trouble with that lady of yours again. The last time, I remember she nearly killed you. What is it this time''.

''My Lord, please get me out of here, she...she wants to marry me!''

The demon barked a laugh, ''My friend, why did you not tell me? If I had known it was so serious, I would have made it my goal in life to save you. Well if you are in such dire need, I must do what I can. Come, let's go before she catches you''.

The demon's form began to ripple, his pelt wrapping itself around him. In moments, a gigantic, towering dog stood where the man-demon had stood. He turned to run, but gave one last glance to the village.

_Live a rich life, Izayoi, live a rich and long one_

He threw back his head and gave a long, powerful howl. In the castle the guards gripped their weapons tighter, and throughout the village, everyone in their beds clutched their blankets tighter, fear showing on their sleeping faces. All but one. In one house, a young girl, curled up in bed, smiled in her sleep, as her dreams became filled with images of a loyal and faithful dog, and a hero, with fierce golden eyes, and a warm, fanged smile.  
**  
**

And so it was the Inu no Taishou, greatest of the dog demons, and one of the most powerful demons alive ran off into the night with his loyal friend and vassal, Myoga. And he fully expected to live his life without ever setting his eyes on the girl that had warmed his heart.

But its funny, in life, even for demons, things rarely turn out as you might expect...


End file.
